Killabilly
Killabilly, AKA the Zombie of Zombies, is the final boss of the video game; Lollipop Chainsaw. He is presumably the god of Rotten World. History Summoning the Zombie of Zombies After Juliet managed to kill off Zed, Vikke, Mariska, Josey, and Lewis Legend, Swan told Juliet that he wanted her to kill them. He also told Juliet that it was all a ritual, that required a pawn, that was supposed to kill the five pre-selected zombies to bring forth the Zombie of Zombies. The final part of the ritual included the sacrifice of the one who started the ritual. So Swan kills himself, and the ritual was completed. With the ritual completed, Killabilly came to be. Killabilly processes by destroying buildings and sending hordes of zombies to the city. Juliet had to reach Killabilly while dealing with Killabilly's hordes of zombies and his laser vision. When Juliet manages to reach Killabilly, Killabilly grabs Juliet, which starts a 2 phase boss battle. Phase 1 Killabilly attacks by flicking Juliet and spitting zombies out of his mouth. Juliet has to use her Chainsaw Blaster and shoot into Killabilly's eyes. Killabilly will sometime cover his eyes to prevent getting shot. After enough damage, Killabilly will attempt to eat Juliet. But Juliet uses her chainsaw, forcing Killabilly to spit Juliet out. This starts phase 2 of this boss battle. Phase 2 In this phase, Killabilly with slam the ground with his hands, which can cause shockwaves. Killabilly will also shoot lasers out of his eyes if Juliet is at a distance. Killabilly will also summon a car and use it as a toy car. As time goes on, Killabilly will swing his arms like he's strumming a guitar. This causes multiple zombies to fly towards Juliet. Killabilly will continue to do this, until Juliet kills a certain amount of zombies. He'll also summon some cars with zombies in it. He also a very long tongue that he sometimes uses as a projectile. Juliet has to attack Killabilly's hand. When she does, Killabilly's fingers will get cut off, however the fingers will grow back. Sometimes, Juliet can use her Chainsaw Blaster and aim for Killabilly's eyes. When Killabilly losses enough health, he'll attempt to crush Juliet. Juliet however, cuts off Killabilly's fingers. Juliet processes to jump on Killabilly's arm. With some quick timing, Juliet manages to dodge Killabilly. Getting inside Killabilly Just then, Morikawa calls Juliet and tell her that Killabilly's weakness is inside him. Killabilly tries to kill Juliet with his laser vision, but was intercepted by Juliet's father. Juliet's Father rams into Killabilly's face with a motorcycle filled with TNT. The explosion created a hole on Killabilly's face. Juliet manages to get inside Killabilly before the hole closed. Killabilly's Death Juliet fought her way through Killabilly's defense and encounters Swan's body connected to Killabilly's Core. Morikawa tells Juliet that the only way to kill Killabilly is to place Nick's head onto Swan's body and have Killabilly self-destruct. However if Nick does this, he won't make it. Nick demands Juliet to place him onto Swan's body. Juliet places Nick onto Swan's body, and Nick makes Killabilly explode. Despite saying that Nick will die, Morikawa told that Nick's a hero. So he decides to revive Nick, but with a mix-up. Nick was revived with Morikawa's body. Personality Killabilly appears to be quite slow-witted, confused, child-like and has an irrational will to express his love and obsessions, despite being a powerful being. He is not nearly as refined or intelligent as the Dark Purveyors, as much of his speech is uttered in simple phrases. His huge size and immense power seems to trump this apparent weakness. He also seems to have a hostile infatuation for Juliet, though this and his knowledge of her may be an extension of Swan. Powers Killabilly is an incredibly powerful zombie. He wields superhuman strength, durability, and endurance. He has razor sharp claws, can spit zombies out of his mouth, shoot lasers out of his eyes, and has a long and powerful tongue. He also can summon zombies in various ways, such as summoning a car filled with zombies from his hands, tongue, and hair, and act like he has an air guitar to create a strong gust of wind to summon a small army of zombies in the area. But the most notable ability Killabilly wields is his immortality, and accelerated healing factor. He can heal any major injury within a few seconds, to about a minute (depending on the injury). He's also near invulnerable and that almost nothing can kill him. Killabilly does have one weakness, and that's his core, if his core gets destroyed, Killabilly dies. Trivia * In the info screen, Splinters, Roadkill, Starvation, Charley Horses, Oppression, Satan, Rape, Torture, Suffering, Flat Tires, Genocide, Michael Buble, and M. Night Shyamalan are listed as Killabilly's Influences. * It's said that Killabilly is 666 years old * Killabilly's design is based on Elvis Presley * Killabilly is 666 years old. 666 years ago, the Black Death was around. Thus, it is possible that, in this universe, the Black Death was a zombie plague, and there was a dark magician like Swan who created it, and Killabilly is repeatedly summoned every 666 years. Gallery Killabilly's Influences 1.png|Killabilly's Influences Killabilly's Influences 2.jpg|Killabilly's Influences Video LOLLIPOP CHAINSAW HD STRIPED BIKINI VERY HARD STAGE 6 (1 OF 2) LOLLIPOP CHAINSAW HD STRIPED BIKINI VERY HARD STAGE 6 FINAL BOSS KILLABILLY & ENDING Category:Zombies Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Brutes Category:Dimwits Category:Summoners Category:Parody/Homage Category:Deceased Category:Elderly Category:Demon Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Deities Category:Immortals Category:Anarchist Category:Multi-Beings Category:Necromancers Category:Monster Master Category:Evil from the Past Category:Male Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Genocidal Category:Bigger Bads Category:Dark Messiah Category:Monsters Category:Man-Eaters Category:Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Giant Category:Dark Forms